A Promise
by tooawesometobetrue
Summary: The War is over, and Percy wants a promise that Annabeth will be his forever. Percabeth!


Percy's POV

It was over. We had finally won the Giant's War. If someone had asked me to describe how I felt, well, that would be a long description. Relief burnt through my lungs, because here were all my friends, alive. Banged up, but still alive. Happiness and Excitement radiated throughout the room, mixed with the mournful tears of those who had died fighting.

Everything we'd been through, all the places we've had to go and all the losses we'v had to endure, basically just being here made me realize something though. Life was too short to waste time without the people you love. And as my sea green eyes met her stormy grey ones, I knew with a certainty that I loved her. I loved Annabeth. We had journeyed across the word together, fought our way through tartarus side by side, and defeated Gaea's army hand in hand. She not only gave me strength, she was my life. Because I knew for a fact I wouldn't have made it this far without her.

Time slowed down, and a sudden burst of courage coursed through my veins. It was time.

"Psst, Leo!" He was sitting right across from me in the Romans dining pavilion, but then again, so was annabeth, and I didn't want her to over hear us.  
"Leo!" I half yelled, half whispered. He either couldn't hear, or chose to ignore me for the two Roman girls he was flirting with. After the zillionth try, to no avail, I took a grape, and used my spoon to catapult it... straight into his eye.  
The string of profanities that escaped his mouth caught everyone's attention, and when some looked for the culprit, I pretended to look around with them. But Leo wasn't fooled. He quickly got up anf made his way to Percy's side.  
"Not cool man! Not cool!" He said.  
"I think you need a hearing aid."  
"What?" "*sigh* You know what, never mind. You got the ring?"  
"Duh! Took me two days to make."  
He waited for Leo to hand it over, but when things were starting to get awkward, because both of them were just staring at each other, he said, "Leo?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Give me the ring..."  
"What? Oh, oh yeah." He then produced a delicate white gold ring with a brilliant sea green emerald at it's center. The band itself looked as though it had been too seperate rings, twisted and woven together, and then met to engulf the sides of the jem. He had had Leo custom make it for today.  
" 'Kay man, wish me luck."  
Then he climbed on top of the table, careful not to step on the food, and searched the room. The crowd had quieted down, shooting him curious looks that he ignored. Then his eyes spotted his target. There was Annabeth, exactly where he had told Piper to lead her, sending a silent signal to him, questioning what on earth he was doing. Well, she was about to find out.  
"Can I have everybody's attention please?" He asked. He didn't have to wait very long until the last of the voices quieted down.  
" We as demigods, spend are whole lives, running, fighting, and trying to stay alive. It really makes you realise how lucky we are to be alive. It trully makes you appreciate the little things: family, laughter, and especially love. Annabeth when we were fighting the war, at first I thought I was fighting for the gods. And I was. But that wasn't the only thing I was fighting for. I was fighting for my right to be with you. Fighting for the future I wanna have with you." By now Annabeth's hand covered her mouth, and tears were swelling up in her eyes. Percy continued with his speech.  
"I know we're too young to get married. We're only eighteen, and still need time to build our lives. But that doesn't mean I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. That I don't want a promise that you'll be mine forever. With that said, will you, Annabeth Chase accept this promise ring from me?"  
His breathing was heavy from all the exertion put into this speech, but he watched closely as Annabeth walked up to where he stood, and climbed up onto the table next to him. "What do you think, Seaweed Brain?" then rapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. Cheers erupted all around them, and when they finally pulled apart, out of breath, she looked at him and asked, "You really wanna spend the rest of your life with me?"  
"No. I wanna send the rest of eternity with you."  
She laughed and lightly slapped him across the arm.  
"Your so cheezy! But you should know, I'm still not gonna make things easy for you, y'know."  
He smiled and said, "I wouldn't expect anything less, Wise Girl."  
Then he embraced her in a hug and they just stood there, enjoying each others presence.

The End 


End file.
